One Night Stand
by ZAC80LOVER
Summary: Youtube series. Being started here. SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Its not long, I know :( the next one will be long, i think. hopefully :) REVIEW..i think I might do this story on here instead. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Computer broke. Tell me if you'd rather this story on youtube,or here on fanfiction :) THANKS.

**One Night Stand **

**" Damn You, Troy Bolton "**

**"U**rg! Troy BOLTON?! " I said with aggervation. I had Troy Bolton has my tutor buddy, and I dont even think the extra credits are worth it. He wasn't going to ever show up its a practical joke for him, and I was the one going to be responsible.I hate Troy Bolton .

"Woah, you have Troy Bolton?" My best friend Elise said examining the list on the billboard sign. There it was black and white yet I didn't believe it and certainly didn't want it to be real. I looked at Elise, and for the first time in well forever, I noticed how beautiful she is. Her long blonde hair with waves in some places her dark brown eyes, wow just wow. I know I'm a girl and usually you dont describe a girl like that, but I noticed today and no I am not lesbian. I have nothing against them, its just that.. I would rather stick to guys.

"Who do you have?" I said peering at the list, the evil list. I didn't see her name. I turned my head to her and looked at her.

" You..didn't sign up? ELISE! You promised.." I, was upset. No.. not upset, furious yet calming.

"Sorry Gabi its just that I have a lot of classes to take this year, it being grade 10 and all " She was lying.

" Tell me the truth Elise."

"I didn't want to tutor someone this year, I never get enough credits and then I have to attend summer school anyways" Now I was really mad.

"I got to go the bell is going to ring." and with that, I turned on my heel and went down the hall ignoring her yelling my name and pleading for me to wait. I got to my locker,undid the lock and opened it. It was neat and tidy and deffently not empty. I took out my math text book and science/chemistry note book for notes. I didn't want to come back to my locker but I had a feeling I would. I slammed my locker, set in my code,after locking messed around with the numbers and left. I, had just sat in my assigned desk when the bell rang and three seconds later the teacher came in.

I enjoyed math. I get math,its simple for me..always has been and usually I focus not today. All I could think of,was me walking away from Elise. Oh,how I must've hurt her, I started feeling sorry and regreting saying little and being so I decided I would forgive her, I would pretend it was okay and put a smile on my face.

___________________________

I sat down at the usual lunch table, me and Elise had to ourselves no one ever joined us and we never joined anyone else.I waited for her to come to lunch,we had the same lunch period this year so..why? & then I saw it. I saw Elise walking in with a arm around her and her giggling into his cheek. They looked happy. Elise kissed him on the cheek and sat down. She looked at me, a little. Not saying hello.

"Elise.. Im sorry, I really am and please forgive me!" I begged, she almost died of laughter. I didn't find anything funny.

"ELise...whats so funny?!" I said crossing my arms.

" Your apoligizing and your face looks like you murdered someone" she said throwing her head back in laughter. I watched her laugh and without a choice so did I.

"So, whos the boy you walked in with?Huh, missy?" She blused. Her face was beat red and I've never seen her blush that . Must be someone special..REAL special.

"He's my..boyfriend." Now I was shocked.

"Bboyfrieend?"

"Yeah and he's sweet, and he loves me I know he loves me. I met him this summer, sorry I didn't tell you. I really am. " I smiled sweetly.I was happy for her.

"Its fine..you met someone right?" I looked at the clock infront of me. 12:50. Lunch was over in 10 minutes, I'll skip.

"I'm going to dump this..disgusting stuff out and head to my locker to change for gym kay?" She nodded. This stuff was really grosse, it was like..mash potatoes, but bearly mashed. I didn't like it one bit. I stood up and put everything on my tray.

"Guys watch this" Troy Bolton whispered to his table. He made his way over to Gabriella of the school, and his tutor buddy . He wasn't going to attend until, his couch (meaning his dad) would kick him off the team and he would be grounded for a month. He was not willing to make that big of a sacrifice. He waited for her to put her tray in the garbarge and then he made his move..he pushed her right to the ground and made sure it would hurt then he walked gasped, most breaking into laughter. She had never been more got up and started running towards her but someone beat her to it. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. No she must not cry..no. She can't.

"Are you ok?" A brunette,who looked like they hung around Troy asked. She nodded, the girl helping her up.

"Lets get you to the bathroom," she said leading her there.

" I'm Mitchie by the way. Mitchie Lovato . Your Gabriella right?" I nodded. The tears were gone but I still felt like crying.

" You don't have to help me." I said quietly she looked at me and smiled.

" But I want to " She helped me to the bathroom where I freshened up.

" Bye Mitchie." I said weakly smiling. She said bye and left. I walked to my locker to get changed for gym that started whenever that bell decided to ring.

________________________________________

"Gabriella?" Mitchie came running up to me. The last bell rang, and everyone bustled out of the school. Including me and Elise.. decided to hang with "Trevor" her boyfriend,so I was alone.

" Hey mitchie." I said smiling.

" Gabriella..do you and your friend wanna come to a party tomorrow night?" Did..she say..party?

" I don't think Im going to get invited" I said and continued to walk. She walked with me.

" No..I'm inviting you and ..Elise? Its my party, my house I invite whoever I want. So you wanna come?" I, Gabriella Montez was being invited to a party?HELL YA.

"Yeah sure. " She smiled.

"OK..I'll give you my number" She gave me a piece of paper with a number on it. She waved goodbye and headed the other way, towards the gym. Basketball Practise.

__________________________________________

"A party?" Elise said,astonished. She was over at my house for homework and I told her. She looked surprised and anxious while nervous and doubtfull. Man, she can have wayyy tooo many emotional expressions on her face for my liking.

" Yeah and were invited" She broke out into a big smile.

" Why are we here then lets go" What?

"Where?"

"Shopping Gabi.."

"Elise..Troy-"

"Gabriella Montez,get your ass moving"

"Damn you,Troy Bolton" ELise looked at me like I grew two heads.

"He's responisble"


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Ok so here is the next one - I didn't get 5 reviews, but I will live. OK? SO this time I want 5 :) could u please do that? OH and chapters 5-10 will be a marathon, I will post all at once..I might change my mind. I want atleast 25 reviews intotal by the 5th chapter. here u go ! --robin,Oh & wordpad, leaves out words when i upload it to ff. so if something doesn't make sence then- ask & i will tell you.**

**One Night Stand**

**CHAPTER 2- PARTY NAKED**

**I** looked at herself in the mirror. I wore eye liner,and mascara making her brown eyes seem more beautiful & round and making them seem alive. My new black dress, hugged my curves and the dress ended about 1 inch after where my panties ended. I turned around admiring how good I looked, and I tried to remember to thank Elise. People, wouldn't reconize me and for once in my life I might become more popular get a few more friends & maybe find a boyfriend. I frowned when I realized that my black flats, didn't complete the look. The only other choice for footware was the 6 inch heels Elise had bought me,when we went shopping earlier in the week. I bit her lip, thought for a moment, if I wore them - my mom might dissaprove, because they do look like hooker heels. But If I didn't wear them - Elise would be dissapointed and the look- wouldn't be the way it was made to look and that would bring a whole new outfit change- and clearly I wasn't ready for that. I slid them on my feet, and looked,once again, at myself once again in my full length mirror, I sprayed my Elizebeth Taylor perfume on myself-twice,grabbed my wallet & made my way downstairs. My mother stopped dead in her tracks,as she saw me her plain jane baby girl in something that I could tell she thought the outfit would surely get me in bed with a mom gave me a fake smile, and continued the laundry. I fixed her heel & texted Elise. After about 10 minutes of waiting on the couch,there was a knock on the door - followed by a few goodbyes and Elise & I heading to the party of our lives.

_________________________________

The music blasted through out the house, I tried not to cover my ears with the noise. When I walked in- I got a few wolf whistles, and even some open mouths. I tried to stay with Elise but she had found herself dancing with a few people neither of us knew and guys all over her. I danced randomly with no one waiting for a hello or you look nice but all by myself I figured out - no one says those things- they think them . It was getting around midnight, and no one had said a thing to me. I maid my way over to the built in bar in the basement. I couldn't find Mitchie or else I would've hung out with her, so I sat at the bar for a bit ordering - water after water- & finally you know who sits beside me? TROY BOLTON. He ordered a beer, and he looked at me like I was 6, and then I realized everyone was. So I too ordered a beer.

" Wow, Montez- you look..different" he says keeping his eyes on my chest, and where my dress ended. I gave him a glare, and looked at his blue long sleeved t-shirt,his jeans & his red & white vans. I smiled a weird kind of smile, and gave him a comment on his choice of clothing.

" You too" We finished our beers together- I ignoring him, and I loved the taste so I ordered another one. I wished I could've moved but all the stools were taken up, and I didn't want to go sit on a couch just incase. So I stayed put.

5 beers later..

He placed his lips fiercely on mine and squeezed my breast in the process.

" Leeetss fucck " he slurred, a smile pressed against my lips & I nodded,

" ohh kaayy " He carried my bridal style up the stairs to a guest room- a lavendar painted one. Smelling of powder and laundry. He pressed me against the wall and looked at me .

He eyed my body, slammed me on the bed and mumbled,

"Im gonna fuck you so hard" His manhood bulged,I could feel it slightly on my thigh. I shook my head 'no',

" lemmee succkk firrstt " I slurred.

Troy reached his hands down between our bodies and quickly grabbing the end of my dress, tugging it down my legs, he quickly threw it to the floor. Pulling away from the kiss, his lips went to her collar bone sucking and nibbling on it as I moaned from pleasure. His lips on my skin felt so hands found the button on his pants,I quickly unfastened them allowing him to kick them to the floor.

Pulling away from the kiss for a quick intake of air, a couple of seconds later our lips once again met in a fiery kiss. Rolling them over so that I straddling him, I pulled away from the kiss leaving him gasping for air and began to place open mouth kisses down his neck. He gasped when he felt her hands begin to caress his nipples. "Oh god" he moaned when I placed his right nipple in my mouth and my hand went to his boxers, rubbing his erect penis through the thin material.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as I continued to rub and I gasped when I bit and tugged lightly at his nipple.

Pulling his boxers down, he quickly kicked them off in anticipation of what was to come.

Trailing my kisses down his well toned stomach, I arrived at the place that was begging for attention. Placing a few light kisses on his tip, I smirked when I felt him begin to squirm from my teasing. I trailed my tongue from the bace of his penis up to the very tip, licking off some of the pre cum that had already gathered there. Troy's eye's rolled to the back of his head at the feel of my tongue on his shaft.

One of his hands gripped tightly onto the comforter, while the other one flew to the back of my head tightly gripping my hair as my mouth devoured him.

"Oh god Gabi" my tongue swirled around him sending shivers through his body. His hips began to buck upwards when I started to suck. The feeling's going through him were amazing, it was like his whole body was on fire. "OH FUCK...OH YEAH...THAT'S IT BABY" I started to deep throat him and felt the grip on my hair tighten, a signal that he was close. I began to work my mouth over his member quicker, making sure I took him all. "GAAAABBBBBBBBIIIII" He screamed as he came into my mouth, his body collapsing limply on the bed as I swallowed his seed.

I kissed her way back up his stomach and chest. He smiled seductively at me. Rolling them over so that he was back on top, he quickly reconnected their lips. I arched my back when I felt his hands going around to my bra clasp. Unfastening it he pulled his lips away from mine and threw it to the floor.

He licked his lips when he looked at my chest.I could tell,he thought I had the biggest breasts he had ever seen,& that they were so round and full, just by the way he looked at them. Placing his mouth on my right breast, he sucked my nipple in his mouth "ooh" I moaned. Using his left hand he began to fondle the nipple on my left breast, occassionally pinching it, causing me to gasp every time he did it. He switched breasts allowing my other breast to get attention from his mouth, tugging at my nipple with his teeth.

Pulling away from my breasts which now had fully erect nipples, he looked up at me,I could feel it,my eyes were shut closed in pleasure and my hands were tightly gripped onto the comforter.

Hooking his fingers through her panties he slid them down my leg's slowly allowing his fingers to softly trail agains't the bare skin. Throwing my panties to the floor, he lifted my leg's over his shoulder's.

I gasped, my hip's bucked off the bed and my eye's rolled to the back of my head as his tongue came into contact with my clit. Gripping tightly onto my hips he thrust his tongue into my entrance, swirling his tongue around my walls and then thrusting it back in again. "OH SHIT" He smirked and brought his thumb to my clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb, never stopping his tongue actions, he heard me begin to chant his name. Feeling me begin to tremble, he placed more pressure on my clit, rubbing it in small, fast circles and thrusted his tongue in my entrance faster. "Troy...oh,oh god troy...mmm that's it, right there...Ohhh, TROOOOOOOOOY" My body shook rapidly as my essence poured into his mouth and he hungrily lapped it lifted his head, stopping, and got into a nice postiton. With one quick thrust, he was inside of me. The sweat lingered on our bodies as we continued to move our bodies as on. Troy lifted my leg over his shoulder allowing him to penetrate deeper inside of me.

"Oh god...mmm.. right there" it was completely blowing my mind,

"Oh Gabi you so tight" We both began to feel the pleasure building. Placing his lips back on mine, we kissed away from the kiss we screamed each others names in shuffled us back so that they were on the centre of the bed and I sank down on his gasped in unision as I started off at a slow hands travelled up to my breasts that were bouncing a long with my movements.

"ooooh" I moaned when he pinched her my hands on his thighs behind me,I began to quicken my pace; my head tilting back from pleasure.

"oooh god Gabi" Troys hands flew to my hips aiding me in keeping at a good sweat appereard on our bodies and our breathing got heavier.

"mmmm...ooooh...move with me baby" I moaned. I could feel the pleasure hightening, my whole body was on fire, something I had never felt ,I was a virgin until know- Troy started to push up into me as I continued to push down.

"oooh Gabi...i'm close...oooh yeah" Troy moaned as my pace once again quickened in an attempt to reach their moment of like he was going to burst, Troy began to rub vigorously on my clit.

"OH GOD... TROY...OOO..OOOH..TRRRRRROOOOOOOOOY" I said,feeling him hit my g-spot , and without stopping we continued.

"OOh god" I moaned as I moved back and forth above Troy.

"Keep going baby" Troy moaned keeping his grip on my hips and watching as my breasts bounced above him. A blonde, opened the door, and watched the two and then hurried out- surprised & upset.

"OOH GOD" Troy could feel my walls grip him tightly, he was so close and had to hold his thumb he brgan to rub circles on my erect clit. I turned over, on my hands and knee's allowing him to meet my ass and feel inside of it.

"Ooh God" I thrusting into me from behind.

"Mmm Gabi" He took both my breasts in his hands and started to flick my nipples causing me to push back on him harder.

"Oooh Yeah right there" My body bounced from the power of his thrusts, my head falling onto the sweat multiplying, us panting and pulled out of me and pushed me onto my back, spreading my legs he quickly shoved himself back inside of me with all the strength he could muster.

"Uhn" I immediately began to meet his thrusts feeling a wonderful twister of pleasure starting to brew inside my body. "Oooh...go...deeper"Pushing my legs back Troy slammed everything he had inside of of, his balls slamming against the skin of my ass with each thrust.I began to scream as his body bounced about on the bed. Troy felt me starting to clamp down on his member. He pulled out and rammed back in me with such force they both exploded with a scream,Troy went deeper allowing my hot, wet walls to engulf him.

"Oh god Troy." I moaned and wrapped her legs around his waste, she felt so full and right with him inside her, she moaned when she felt him begin to slide in and out. The feel of his hard shaft moving against her walls made delicious shivers run through her body and she began to move to his pace. I noticed numbers on the clock : 3:22 am

**(No longer, Gabriellas Pov) **

A few moments later,they both were extreamly tired,both extreamly drunk- and unaware of what was happening inside Gabriella's fragile body. The two of them slept, through the next 7 hours peacefully. Not taking control of their actions, nor- knowing what they were doing. They were about to find themselves in deeper trouble then the knew.

(**Gabriella's pov,once again) **

I awoke, unaware of my surrondings. My head ached, I looked down, feeling cold. I was naked. I slowly turned to my side, noticing this wasn't a room she had seen before. Troy Bolton. He awoke, his blue eyes looking into mine and thats when I sat up, and covered myself with the left over sheet not thrown to the ground. He too sprang up.

"Gabrieella Montez?" He said not believing it. I looked around the room, our clothes flung everywhere..clearly we did something & surely, this- wasn't the way my first party was supposed to end. We both knew it, afraid of saying but clearly someone had to.  
"What happend?!" He asked,  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know- I was drunk for fuck sakes." I closed my eyes  
" please tell me you were drunk " I said,continuing.  
"Fuck sakes, I hope we didn't.." he said  
" I think we did."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ahaha, im evil. But was this long enough for you? This took me an hour & 45 minutes to write :O && remember I want 5 reviews. tehe. The sex scene was long I know, but they had sex from a bit after midnight- around 12:45 till 3:22, so I wanted- to make it seem realistic. tehe :) & as said, wordpad & ff dont mix. SO I gotta use something else.. because it takes out words. So don't be surprised.. anyways, I dont know how I feel about this chapter..what do you think?**

**--robin **

**xoxo**


End file.
